


We Were Supposed To Grow Old

by Dandelionsheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelionsheart/pseuds/Dandelionsheart
Summary: You break me, to fix me, to break me again.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	We Were Supposed To Grow Old

**Author's Note:**

> Posting works from my old tumblr(lolwutsmut) so all my works are together. Written circa 2012 so that should be explanation enough.  
> Inspired by We Were Supposed To Grow Old by Justin Nozuka. Give it a listen.

You broke my heart when you said goodbye. And only you can lift my spirit. You gave me wings and now you’re gone.

Louis was moving out of his and Harry’s apartment to live on his own. Harry thought that it would make it a lot harder for them to be together when Louis broke the news to him. He looked like a rained on puppy and Louis couldn’t face him. He’d walked over to the breakfast bar in hopes of getting this out.

“Please Louis,” Harry said quietly. The tears that were forming in his eyes were destined to fall even if Louis himself wiped them. “Don’t do this,”

“Her name’s Eleanor and we’re going out this weekend.” Louis said staring aimlessly at the ground.

“Everything’s out Mr. Tomlinson. It’ll be waiting for you at your new apartment,” said the big moving guy.

“Thank you,” Louis said quietly. The door closed and the only sound Louis heard was the wracking sobs emitting from the small body on the couch.

“God Harry, please don’t do this,” Louis said as he turned facing his back to the boy. His hands grasped to the end of the countertop and turned his knuckles white. This was probably the hardest things Louis’ ever had to do, and he wouldn’t wish it on his worst enemy. “Don’t make this harder,”

Louis had completely convinced himself that the rumors between Harry and himself were just that—rumors. Never in his life did he actually picture starting anything at all with Harry but he did, and he liked it. They’d gotten careless and blatantly flirted with each other during interviews and out in public. However, their management was having none of that and decided to have a little chat with Louis. They had told him that for the sake of the band, he had to end things with Harry—permanently.

“Then don’t leave,” Harry said through broken sobs. Harry looked up through his curls at Louis’ back and spoke up. “You know everything and you make me feel like I can trust you, but you’re just as bad as everyone else. I thought you loved me,”

Louis broke. He folded his arms on the countertop and placed his head down. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he pushed them back. If he showed Harry that he was strong, then they could both be strong. The key was not to show weakness.

“I did Harry,” Louis said raising his head slowly. He turned around but averted his gaze to make sure that he wasn’t looking into Harry’s eyes. “But love comes and goes. I guess you could say my love for you has gone.” It was a lie. It was the biggest lie he’s ever told in his entire life. Louis just wanted to wrap Harry up in his arms and apologize for making him cry, and kiss him till he smiled, but he knew he was making the right choice…right?

“Lou don’t say that,”

“Just don’t Harry,” Louis yelled. ‘This was the only way’ Louis convinced himself. ‘It’s not gonna work any other way,’ “Just forget about it, alright?” Louis said sternly.

Harry tried to look for something in those eyes. He could always tell from Louis’ eyes what he really meant, but when he found them he wished he hadn’t. They were dead. Not a single shred of remorse for how he was treating Harry or what he had just done to their so called relationship. They once sparkled for a little, though it was hard to see them—Louis squinted when he smiled and he was always smiling.

“Goodbye Harry,”

~

Lock the pictures away, hide the letters too; anything to get my mind off you.

“Shh,” Liam cooed as he rubbed Harry’s back. “It’ll be okay,”

“Just make it all go away,” Harry sobbed into Liam’s chest.

Zayn came out of Harry’s room carrying box of pictures and notes and CD’s and clothes that Louis had left behind. Liam nodded in his direction and he walked out of the apartment with the box.

Liam tried his best to soothe Harry, and it was working. Harry was an absolute mess when they finally showed up at his apartment. The coffee table had been pushed over and the glass had shattered; clothes littered the hallway and they all belonged to Louis; Liam dodged the pillow cases and sheets coming in his direction. Liam had asked what he was doing and Harry looked up with his bloodshot eyes.

“It all smells like him,” Harry said. He quietly walked toward Liam and collapsed into the elder’s embrace. “Please get rid of it,”

They now sat on the couch as Liam stroked Harry’s sleeping back wondering what in the hell had gone wrong. It seemed like just yesterday the two boys couldn’t get enough of each other, and now here Harry was trying to get rid of anything and everything Louis related.

Zayn came in rather loudly and stirred Harry from his sleep. The curly haired boy looked up at both of them before walking into his room. He climbed up onto his bed and pushed at the vent on the ceiling. Inside the vent was an envelope that Harry grabbed before moving the vent back into place. Harry walked back into the living room and into the kitchen; Zayn and Liam followed not knowing what Harry was up to.

“Are you alright mate?” Zayn asked.

Harry turned toward him and reached into Zayn’s jacket pocket. He pulled out the lighter and then turned his attention back to the envelope that was on the counter. Harry removed the contents of the envelope which was a picture. It was of Harry and Louis during the X Factor. It was only a year or so back, but they looked so young and happy. Back then, Harry didn’t know if Louis liked him or not, but to Harry it didn’t matter. He was already head over heels in love with Louis and he’d wait forever and do whatever it took for Louis to love him back.

He had that love: the love of Louis William Tomlinson. It felt magnificent to be loved by him, but apparently Harry just wasn’t good enough for him. If Harry was good enough for him then Louis would still love him—but he didn’t.

Harry held the picture in his hand and held the lighter to the end of it. His thumb moved over and switch and watched as the picture was engulfed in flames.

~

He just walked by me liked nothing ever happened. When he said he would rescue me if I was ever falling. Well baby there’s no way that you could have forgotten all of the memories I thought we shared. We were supposed to grow old.

“This is really awkward,” Niall whispered to Zayn quietly.

“I know,” Zayn whispered back. “I guess they didn’t think about how this was gonna effect the rest of the band,”

The boys were all in the studio recording some music and it was Louis’ turn to record his solos. Harry stared at him the entire time. The look in his eyes would change from adoring to pure and utter hatred. Harry knew that he was making things out to be worse than they were and that the rest of the lads just wished that they’d kiss and makeup. Harry didn’t want that though. If he wasn’t good enough for Louis the first time, then he’s not gonna be good enough for him the second time.

Louis finished recording and Harry played with his phone to make it look like he was busy.

“You’re up little leprechaun,” Louis said walking past Harry and taking a seat on the other end of the couch. He pulled out his phone and began tapping out something.

Harry got up; walked out of the studio, out of the building and into the cold air. He didn’t know where he was going, but far was a pretty good place.

In the studio, Louis had pillows thrown at his head and the name ‘prick’ was tossed around, and Louis didn’t even object to it. “Is he doing that bad?” Louis asked.

All he received was glares from almost similar brown eyes. Louis turned away from both boys though he could still feel their gazes burning through his skin. Louis continued to tap around on his phone, and he would deny it until the end of time, but there might have been a tear escaping his eye.

~

Tell me how can I look up at the moon when I know the moon shines upon you, through that window in your room? How I wish I had you in my arms. I would never let you go.

“Hi,”

“Why am I here?”

“Do you wanna come in?”

“Why am I here?”

“Harry please,” Louis whined. “Just come in,”

Harry sighed before walking into Louis’ apartment and into the living room. “Why am I here?” He asked again. He was becoming impatient and being in this house was the last thing he wanted to do.

Louis stood on the other side of the living room, staring at Harry. He looked tired but still as gorgeous as ever. Louis made a step forward and Harry took on back. Louis sighed in disappointment before taking a few steps back, creating an even greater distance between the two of them.

“Look, I just wanted so say that I’m sorry, I know that I really hurt you—”

“You could’ve said that over the phone when you told me to come over, or any of the times we were at the studio, or you could’ve never said it all and just stayed with me,”

Louis looked at his feet and began to shift uncomfortably. “I’m sorry,”

“You wrecked me Lou!” Harry yelled. “And if you expect me to forgive you after months of chasing you, and months of dating you and making love to you and being near you and just simply loving you then think again,” Harry’s voice cracked on the last part. Louis looked up at him and saw a broken child.

Yeah Harry was big hands and pigeon toed and lanky arms and broad shoulders and green eyes and chocolate curls, but he was still just a child. But that didn’t seem to matter to Louis because Harry knew just how he liked his tea, and always made him laugh. They’d just grown to fit one another so perfectly that Louis doesn’t even know how he let things get this far.

“Look Lou I’m just gonna go,” Harry said snapping Louis out of his daze. Louis watched as the boy rubbed his eyes red and began to walk towards the door.

“Harry,” Louis called out. “I still love you ya know,”

Harry turned around and Louis saw that he was properly crying now. It broke Louis in half the day he left Harry and had to see tears on his face, and now it seemed even worse. It seemed to Louis that Harry wasn’t crying happy tears for the newfound information but rather seemed horrified at the thought.

“You don’t get to do that,” Harry said quietly. His gaze grew hard as he clenched his fist. “You don’t get to break me, then put me back together again, and for what Louis? So you can sit up in this house with that miserable cow? No thanks,” Harry said turning around and walking towards the door again.

‘Don’t let him go!’ screamed the little voice in Louis’ head, so Louis ran. He closed the door in that cliché way they play in movies: spreading his arms across the door and looking up at the boy before him.

“Move,” Harry said sternly.

It probably wasn’t going to be what Harry had in mind, but Louis moved.

Louis grabbed ahold of Harry’s shirt and pulled the younger lad down and kissed him so hard it was hard for the other to object. But he did. Louis was pushed back against the door while Harry stared at him with dilated pupils, red lips, and a shortness of breath.

The look in Louis’ eyes was pleading and the look in Harry’s eyes was animalistic. Harry moved forward pushing Louis’ up against the door even harder attaching his lips to the elder’s. Louis moved his hands to wrap around Harry’s neck and Harry’s hands clenched at the fabric of Louis’ shirt near his hips. Harry was squeezing Louis so hard the boy whimpered into the kiss but the pain was alright. Louis figured that he caused Harry enough pain and if it had to be returned he was okay with that.

Harry pulled back and leaned his forehead against Louis’. Panting with flushed cheeks Harry asked quietly what was happening. Louis himself didn’t know, but his lust ridden brain couldn’t care less. He leaned up to kiss Harry again and it was slower and sweeter and perfect because Harry knew when to dip his tongue into Louis’ mouth, and knew that Louis liked to be touched, and simply because it was Harry doing all of it and it sent shocks through Louis’ spine.

Yet something was nagging at the back of Louis’ mind.

Louis ignored it and moved one of his hands to push against Harry’s crotch. Louis smiled into the kiss when Harry groaned and leaned his body against Louis’ feeling his knees give out. Louis pulled back from the kiss and leaned his head back on the door trying to catch his breath. Harry took this as ample opportunity to move in and suck as hard as he could on Louis’ neck.

That nagging thing in Louis’ mind told him to pull Harry off, so he did. Harry looked hurt, but Louis kissed the expression off his face and led him to the bedroom.

Harry fell onto the bed laughing as he brought Louis down with him. Everything was perfect, and Harry was laughing and Louis was smiling and everything just fit.

Harry crashed his lips onto Louis’ once more before moving downward to Louis’ neck and halted when he reached the collar of Louis shirt. Harry pulled back tore off his own shirt, and then moved to play at the hem of Louis shirt hoping for him to get the picture—he did. Louis kissed at Harry’s skin feverishly toying with each of his nipples before arriving at the hem of Harry’s boxers. Louis undid Harry’s belt and removed his jeans before getting off the bed and taking off his own jeans and boxers.

Harry crawled to the edge of the bed and opened his mouth motioning for Louis to stick his dick in. Louis used one hand to grip the base of his cock to force it into Harry’s mouth and the other to play with the curls atop the younger’s head. Louis pushed into the wet heat of Harry’s mouth and lulled his head back. Harry sucked as hard as could, but the feel of Louis hitting the back of his throat caused him to choke. He held out though even though he couldn’t breathe. Louis pulled out to allow Harry some air and a look at those flushed cheeks and red lips.

Louis pulled Harry up and kissed him sweetly before pushing him down on the bed and going to his bedside drawer for the bottle of lube. Harry pulled off his boxers and drew his ass in the air for Louis. Louis smiled at Harry; he was always so obedient and used to routine.

Louis poured a little bit of the lube on his fingers before inserting two into Harry’s ass. Harry groaned at the intrusion but keened back on Louis’ fingers begging for more. It’d only been a week or so but no matter how hard the younger tried, he couldn’t do this the way Louis did. There was just something about the way he moved his fingers inside of Harry that had him begging for more.

Louis inserted a third finger and began to spread his fingers apart to open Harry up. Harry hissed at the burn but begged Louis to continue. It burned like hell, but it was one of those burns where you never want it to stop.

But it did stop. Louis was putting a condom on, and Harry looked back at him with confusion etched upon his face, but Louis didn’t meet his gaze. After their tests came back showing that they were both clean, they’d never bought a box of condoms again. Now here Louis was lubing up his dick with a condom on and before Harry could bother to ask, Louis was slamming into him.

The question was lost on his tongue somewhere between the moan of Louis’ name and the plethora of profanities that came along with it. The fullness Harry was feeling was fantastic and the heat that Louis was feeling made him want to keel over. Louis gripped tighter on Harry’s hips to steady himself. Harry had given up on keeping himself upright and just chose to lay with his face in a pillow while Louis pounded into his ass.

Louis reached down to pump at Harry’s dick and Louis could hear him objecting but the little voice in Louis’ head told him to hurry it up so he did. He pumped at Harry’s dick in time with his thrusts, which had slowed down. He knew how to please Harry and have him succumbing to everything he did. The pace was killing him but the pressure was perfect.

Harry was close and Louis knew it, so he released Harry’s dick and tightened his grip on Harry’s hips to pound into him with everything that he had. It was fast and hard and sloppy and tiresome but Harry got there. Loudly and messily he came hard on the sheets before going limp under Louis touch. Louis came inside the condom soon after. Louis pulled out, tied the condom up and tossed it in a nearby bin.

Harry looked at him with hooded eyelids and wondered why he did that. Louis was always one for a mess and absolutely loved to see Harry either covered in his cum or have his cum leaking out Harry’s ass. But Harry didn’t question it. Louis came back to bed and curled into Harry’s side waiting to be wrapped up in the younger’s embrace.

Harry played with the fringe atop Louis’ head and pushed it aside. The moon shown down when Louis opened his eyes and Harry sighed loving how the moon seemed to make Louis’ eyes even bluer than they were before. It was perfect. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Louis’ to pull the boy to his side. Nothing could ruin this moment. But of course something could.

“When are you leaving?”

“I hadn’t planned on it love,” Harry laughed. He thought they were together. You don’t fuck someone like that unless you wanna get back together. You don’t make love to someone like that unless you mean it.

“No Harry you have to leave,”

“I don’t understand,”

Louis curled in on himself and out of Harry’s touch. “You can’t stay here,”

“But I thought—”

“This doesn’t change things,” Louis said quietly.

Harry looked down at the boy he once loved and wondered how the world could be so cruel. “You broke me, to fix me, to break me again.” Harry said even quieter. Harry got out of the bed and dressed as quickly as he could. If he stayed in this house any longer he’s sure he’d break. Before he left the room he turned to look at the boy who once loved him.

“Please don’t try to fix me again,”

~

Well I’m crying inside—a thousand tears every time I think of you.


End file.
